Trailer Prince
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A series of unconnected stories centered on Shawn Hunter, for the insert phrase challenge on Livejournal. Chapter order subject to change.
1. You Moron

Phrase #3; "You are insane."

* * *

"You _moron_!" Shawn slapped Eric upside the head with the towel. "How could you_ forget_ you didn't turn the sink off completely?!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who forgot it wasn't working right! Don't blame me!" Eric said.

"I_ told_ you it wasn't working!" Shawn yelled. "This morning, I said _guys, make sure you turn the faucet all the way off, it's been dripping lately_. You said okay. Three hours later, we come home and the floor is all wet!"

"...Sorry?" Eric offered. Shawn buried his face in his palm.

"_Sorry_ isn't gonna get the floor dry and fix the faucet," he grumbled. "Come on, we might as well get to work. We're gonna be here all night."

"Why should we? Can't we just call a plumber or a repairman?" Eric asked.

"We can't _afford_ a plumber or a repairman!" Shawn reminded him.

"Then...maybe the floor will dry naturally?"

Shawn sighed.

"No, the floor is not going to just dry naturally. The wood will rot and the molding around the sink and the dishwasher and everything will get mildewey," he said.

"Then we'll buy a new floor!"

Shawn smacked his forehead again.

"You are insane, Eric! I won't even get into all the flaws with_ that_ plan!"

"Well, excuse me for being creative!" Eric said. Shawn sighed.

"Just get some towels and help me, would you? The longer we stand here fighting, the longer the water will set in and ruin the floor," he said, grabbing a sponge and a roll of paper towels.

"Fine." Eric dragged a laundry basket full of towels over, and they got to work.

Hopefully the floor would be at least decent before Jack came home from his date.


	2. Dreams Are Meaningless

When he heard Cory's voice on the phone, Shawn knew something was wrong.

"I'll be right over," he said, not even asking. Things like this were better discussed in person. Apparently, Cory thought so to as he'd left the window open.

"So what happened?" Shawn asked as soon as he was inside, sitting at the foot of Cory's bed.

"You're probably gonna laugh, but...I had a bad dream. Actually, not just a bad dream, the most horrifying dream anyone could possibly have," Cory said. Shawn cocked an eyebrow.

"...A dream? You woke me at one in the morning over a dream?"

"Shawn, the kitchen was full of Feeny!" Cory hissed. "One on the counter, a couple sitting at the kitchen table, even one in the coffee pot!"

"Agh!" Shawn shuddered. "That's awful! No one should ever be exposed to that much Feeny!"

"Tell me about it. But that's not even the worst part," Cory sighed. Shawn blinked.

"What could be worse than a kitchen full of Feeny?" Cory tensed, hands fisting into his covers as he looked away; it suddenly occured to Shawn that this wasn't just a normal freaky dream. Something _was_ worse than a kitchen full of Feeny. "Cor?"

"I killed him." The curly-haired boy's voice was barely above a whisper. "I killed him, Shawn, cause I wished he'd get sick so we didn't have to take the test. You know what it's like to kill a man, Shawn?" He was shaking and Shawn was getting scared. "It's not as cool as Van Damme and Stallone make it look."

"Aw, man..."

"It's like...you know how you think eating a whole bag of cookies is the best idea ever but then you do it and you end up feeling like you wanna puke? This is it. I ate all those cookies and now I wanna puke." He really did look sick, Shawn noticed, his face was pale and he was starting to shake pretty badly. "What if Feeny really _is_ dead? You hear stuff about people dying in hospitals all the time and he's old, Shawn, he's old! He could be a stiff and it'd be all my fault!"

Cory was good at being pathetic. Anytime he tried to lie, anytime he tried to sink a three-pointer in basketball, anytime he tried to pretend he knew what Feeny was talking about. But this was a whole different kind of pathetic. He looked..._lost._

"Come here." Shawn scooted over and pulled the shorter boy close, patting his hair a little. "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not," Cory muttered, burying his face in Shawn's jacket and gripping his shirt. "I'm a killer. I'm gonna go to prison, I'll never see Mom or Dad or Eric or anyone again. They're gonna beat me up and feed me nothing but bread and water. And then-"

"And nothing." Shawn hugged him closer. "First of all, Feeny aint dead. The man's not gonna die as long as we're here, he likes torturing us too much. Second, wishing a guy would get sick's not gonna kill him. Remember? You don't have powers, you're not an X-Man. You're just Cory."

"But the dream-"

"Dreams don't mean anything!" Shawn cut him off. "Last night I had a dream a talking pony was eating all the apples in our fridge and calling me a moron, and then it took me for a ride in France where robots threw Jello at us." He laughed a little at the memory. "And if something that cool can't happen in real life, then Feeny aint dead and you sure as hell didn't kill him." Cory began to relax a little, his grip loosening.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Shawn smiled. "Don't worry so much. Look, go to the hospital tomorrow and see for yourself, the man's alive and he can't wait to get back to school and give us a million tests to make up for the one we missed." Cory shuddered.

"Eww! Don't even _joke_ about that!" Shawn smirked, the old Cory was still in there.

"You feeling any better?" Cory nodded a little.

"Well, I'm not gonna puke anymore. But I dunno if I wanna go back to sleep," he said.

"Want me to stay the night?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I know it's a school night but I'll leave before your folks get up. And I left a note before I left."

"Shawn, it's Friday," Cory said.

"Oh...well, I still left a note." Shawn grinned. "So that's a yes?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Good." Shawn let go and dove under the covers, Cory sliding in after him. "Try not to kick me, okay?"

"You just try not to drool all over my pillow," Cory said with a laugh, pulling the covers tightly around them. "Thanks. For...you know. Snapping me out of it." Shawn yawned and closed his eyes, slinging an arm across Cory.

"What're best friends for?" he said warmly. They stayed up until the sun rose, whispering jokes and stories to each other under the blankets.

Across the room, Eric had slept through the whole thing.


	3. Escape

"Shawn, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be all right."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Claire, it's all right." Shawn tightened his arms around her. "You know I care about you, right? And you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but...it's just so weird. I never thought I'd...actually be going through with this." The girl closed her eyes. "It all seems so unreal."

"But it is real," Shawn whispered. "And it's something I should've done for you a long time ago."

"So we're doing the right thing?" Claire asked, trembling slightly from the cold.

"Absolutely." Shawn hugged her closer, gently rubbing her back to warm her. "So come on. Let's not waste anymore time."

"...Right." Claire smiled. "...So we're really doing this? You're sure no one's going to find out that shouldn't find out, and we won't get in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Shawn smirked. "We're not the ones who'll be getting in trouble in the end."

"True..."

Shawn looked at her, his eyes full of sincerity.

"I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I? I won't let anything happen to you anymore. From now on, you'll be perfectly safe," he said. "Away from him."

Claire sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Shawn," she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," Shawn said. "Now let's go."

They looked at each other, then slowly walked into the police station.

"May I help you?" a man at the desk asked.

Claire took a deep breath.

"I'd like to file a domestic abuse report," she said slowly. "My father...he hits me."

The man nodded.

"We'll send someone over to your house immediately, then," he said. "You and your friend can stay here for the time being."

"Thank you," Claire whispered, immense relief washing over her.

"Just doing our job, miss." The man left, and the two teenagers sat down and sighed.

"See? I told you we were doing the right thing," Shawn said.

"I just hope it all goes smoothly from here," Claire said.

"It will. I promise."

Shawn took her hand, and they sat in silence for the remainder of the evening.


	4. A Fine Line

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your best friend."

"No, you're not. A real friend wouldn't have gone up there and done that!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, listen-"

"No, Cory. This time..." Shawn shook his head. "This time, you've gone too far."

"Shawn, I did what I had to do," Cory said. "It was for your own good!"

"My own good?"

"Shawn, you have a gift, and it would be wrong not to share that gift with the world! To show the world that Shawn Hunter is an extremely talented individual!" Cory said.

Shawn just glared at him.

"You don't even know what that poem was about, do you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You heard the poem, but you didn't even LISTEN."

"But-"

"What do you think it was about?" Shawn challenged.

"Me?"

Shawn dropped his voice an octave.

"It was about Angela," he said.

Unfortunately, his voice hadn't dropped enough for anyone standing at the door not to hear him.

"Oh..." Cory said-just before the poem's subject came out of the building with Topanga.

"Angela!" Shawn gasped.

Angela opened her mouth, but no words would come.

Instead, she slapped him and ran off.

The world froze.

Topanga ran after Angela, calling her name.

Cory tried to apologize.

Shawn didn't care.

"Thanks a lot, Cor," he said coldly, turning around and walking away before Cory could see the tears in his eyes.

"Shawn, I-" Cory began, trying to figure out how to rationalize this one. But he couldn't.

He'd gone too far this time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the darkness as guilt overwhelmed him. "I'm so sorry."

Cory didn't speak to Shawn for the rest of the night. Shawn and Angela talked, but neither of them seemed to be honest. Finally, the next day, Topanga of all people got Shawn to admit that he still had feelings for Angela...but he made her promise not to tell Cory.

She didn't.

Cory still said nothing to Topanga or Shawn about Angela's feelings.

When the day was half over, Shawn had managed to get over his anger. Cory managed to get over his guilt.

So they talked.

"Cory, about last night," Shawn began.

"No, Shawn," Cory interrupted. "I owe you an apology, not the other way around. I had no right to do what I did last night. You had every right to be angry," he said. "I was wrong...and saying I'm sorry isn't going to cut it this time, so I won't."

"You just did," Shawn said. Cory blinked.

"Oh," he said. "...Well...then..."

"I know you are," Shawn said. "And I'm not taking any of the blame, this is all your fault."

"I know, and I ought to be ashamed of myself," Cory said.

"No, Cor." Shawn looked down. "You just didn't realize...you thought you were doing me a favor by showing off my talent...you didn't know it was so personal," he said.

"I didn't." Cory sighed. "But from now on...if your poetry is something you'd rather not share with the world, then I accept that. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Damn right," Shawn laughed.

"So we're all right?"

Shawn wrapped his arm around Cory and smiled.

"Aren't we always?"

Cory smiled.

"Yeah."


	5. Family

"He's my father too."

He's so clueless it almost makes me laugh. Sure, he's your father by blood, Jack. But that's it. Did you spend a lifetime being ignored by him, cleaning up after him when he came home drunk, blaming yourself when he'd leave and stay away for days, even weeks at a time? Did you go around smiling even when it was ripping you apart?

No. You grew up stable, protected, loved. With parents who gave a damn about you. That's why you can handle things and I can't. That's why you don't see him for what he really is.

When Dad said he was going to stay around this time...you didn't really believe that, did you?

Who am I kidding? Of course you believe him. You don't know him like I do. Hell, _I_ barely know him. All these years, I didn't even know my own father, and now I've become him. Stupid irony.

I'm him. You don't see it, just like you don't see who Dad really is.

_Damn it, Dad! When you and Mom got back together two years ago I thought everything would be great! Then I leave home and two years later I find out you and Mom split up again and you're up to your old tricks! Why couldn't it have just stayed the way it was? Then maybe I could've turned out just fine, like Jack did._

Maybe if I'd turned out like you then it wouldn't have been such a bad thing. Maybe Angela and I would still be together.

I look at Dad, sleeping and helpless. I just want to hug him, and then hug _you_, but I'm so angry. Who am I angry at? You, Mom, Dad...no, of course not. It's me, it's always been me.

You're filling out more forms and I'm sitting here looking at Dad, remembering everything.

_Please be all right. As angry as I am with you, I love you...and I want you to be okay.I need you, Dad. I want us to be a family again. Jack...he never got a chance to get to know you, he wants to know you._

_Please, Dad._

_Don't leave us._


	6. Brothers

The hospital waiting room was silent except for the faint sounds of Jack and the doctors chattering away.

_Just like him. He has money, he'll pay the bills, make the funeral arrangements, take care of everything. He can handle it all. He's Mr. Wonderful_, Shawn thought bitterly.

It was just as well. Jack was the one Chet really liked anyway. They didn't have a history of fighting or being cold to one another like Shawn did with Chet. And the moment Chet finally started acting like a real father towards Shawn, it was too late. Just seconds after making a promise that the three of them would be a family from now on, Chet had died.

_Typical. The moment Dad and I start getting close, he leaves me._ Shawn wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering from the cold. Jack was still chattering away with the doctor. _It's like he doesn't even realize what just happened. Our father is GONE and he's just talking business!_

Shawn wanted to scream. For once, he wanted to let the world know how angry he was, how frustrated, how torn apart he was inside. But of course, he didn't.

The talking stopped.

Shawn and Jack left the hospital in silence.

Unbearable silence.

Finally, Jack spoke up.

"So...how are you holding up?" he asked. Shawn shrugged.

"Eh." Jack frowned.

"Just 'eh'? You looked like you were about to cry in the waiting room," he said.

"Well, I wasn't." Shawn walked faster.

"Shawn-"

"Just drop it, Jack," Shawn snapped.

"...Fine." Jack shrugged. "I just thought...maybe you'd wanna talk about it or something?"

"Talk about what?"

"Shawn, our father is _dead!_" Jack exploded. "He's dead, and all you've been doing since the doctor gave us the bad news is sulking around!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not treating it like some sort of business deal!" Shawn yelled. "You just kept talking about bills and funeral plans and stuff!"

"Well, what was I going to do, Shawn? Someone had to!"

"I could've called my mother and let her know, and she could've done it!"

"Do you even know where your mother is?" Shawn sighed.

"No, I don't."

"Then she couldn't have done it," Jack said. Shawn stopped walking and turned to look at his half-brother.

"You're right. She couldn't, I obviously couldn't, none of our other relatives could. Once again, Jack saves the day with his magical powers of _wealth!_" he snapped.

"What's with you, man?" Jack said. "Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you can't possibly understand what I'm feeling right now! You didn't grow up with the man! You didn't go through what I did!" Shawn yelled.

"That's right, I didn't! I never _knew_ him! I never knew my father!" Jack snapped.

"And you grew up just fine because of that! I didn't!"

"_Why is it always about you?_" Jack shouted. "All day all I've been hearing is how much Dad fucked you over, how hard it was growing up with him, how he kept leaving you, blah blah blah. You talk about how MY life was so perfect cause I had money and my parents were dignified and stuff, as if you think that's gonna make up for never knowing my real father!"

Shawn just stood there, his mouth opening and closing several times like a fish out of water.

"J-Jack..." he finally stammered.

"I'd trade away my wonderful, perfect life just to have gotten to know Chet Hunter," Jack said quietly. "

"Jack..." Shawn whispered. "...I...I don't know what to say..." He looked down. "I never knew."

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"You never understood me," he said. "You never really tried."

Jack's words sank in, and Shawn sank to his knees by the bus stop.

"You're right," he choked. "I wanted to get to know you better and I thought we were making such progress. Then Dad shows up and suddenly it's like..."

"You realized we've barely gotten started on getting to know each other," Jack finished, kneeling down beside his brother. "Shawn, my whole life I knew I had a brother, and grew up thinking I'd never get to meet him. But here you are."

"Jack..."

"I guess I never tried to understand you either," Jack said. "Now our one link to each other is gone..."

Shawn shook his head.

"The thing is, this time I really, truly believed he would stick around. I thought we were finally going to be a real family. Hey, maybe Mom would even come back at some point," he said.

"I know," Jack said, putting a hand on Shawn's arm. "I wanted that too."

"It just isn't fair." Shawn's shoulders gave a slight hitch.

Jack wrapped his arms around Shawn's shaking form, rubbing his back.

"I know," he whispered as Shawn silently broke down in tears. "I know..."

"Why did he have to leave us just when things were starting to look like they were going to be okay?" Shawn choked. "Now I've really got no one..."

"That's not true," Jack said. "You've got me."

"And we barely know each other," Shawn said.

Jack gently tilted Shawn's face up, to meet his gaze.

"We can know each other, though," he said gently. Shawn looked at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "I...I'd like to know you. I want us to be real brothers, Jack."

"Then let's be real brothers," Jack said.

Shawn smiled a little.

After a moment, they stood up and hugged each other.

"Thanks, Jack," Shawn said. "Guess I needed a little sense smacked into me."

"Hey, that's what older brothers are for," Jack said. "Come on, let's get back before it gets too dark."

And so they did.

Silence befell them again, but this time, it was one of sorrow and peace, as they reflected.

It didn't matter how different they were as people, or in upbringing. Not anymore.

Now all that mattered was that they didn't lose each other.


	7. I Won't Let You Leave

"Look, Cory, this is me! This is who I am!" Shawn said. "I'm not like you, I'm a good for nothing lowlife!"

"No! Shawn, this isn't you! I've known you forever, and you're not who you think you are!" Cory argued.

"I'm trailer trash. I know it, you know it, the whole world knows it. Jill just opened my eyes." Shawn leaned against the wall. "Gotta admit, I'm proud of myself, though," he said. "All this time I actually thought I was someone...that I had anything going for me."

"Shawn, stop saying these things," Cory said. "You know it's not true."

"Just stop, Cory. The more you talk, the harder it is for me to let go...let's make this as painless as possible and just walk away," Shawn said.

"Shawn..."

"Just go, Cory. I...I don't want to see you anymore. It's over..." Cory's eyes stung with tears. _Sometimes, when someone pushes you away, it's when they need you the most,_ his father's words echoed in his mind.

_He needs me._

His resolve hardening, Cory turned to face Shawn.

"No," he said.

"Didn't you hear me? We're not friends anymore," Shawn said. "So just go to class."

"I'm not going to class." Cory's hands gripped the taller boy's shoulders.

"Cory, let go!" Shawn struggled.

"I said no!" Cory yelled. "I won't let you push me away when you need me the most, and face it, you need me!"

"Need you? I don't need anyone, especially you!" Shawn snapped. "Go back to your fancy home with your loving parents and live your normal life, and let me die in a gutter like the lowlife I am!"

"_Stop it!_" Cory screamed. Shawn blinked.

"...Woah."

"Stop saying these things, Shawn! You're not a lowlife, you're not trailer trash, you're not going to die in a gutter!" Cory said.

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked.

"Because I know you."

"No you don't."

"You're Shawn Hunter! You've been my best friend forever! You act tough and you've pulled some wild stunts, but you're still a nice guy and you're still going to turn out just fine, trailer park or no trailer park! Cory said.

"Cory..."

"I'd never leave you for anything, Shawn," Cory said, his gaze softening. "Especially when you need me the most."

"I don't need anyone," Shawn tried to protest, but his own resolve was weakening.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't need anyone," Cory said. _I can't believe I'm resorting to one of Mom's old tricks! _Shawn slowly looked at him, and Cory could see his resistance crumbling away as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"...Cory..." he choked.

"I thought so," Cory said as he was pulled into a forceful, but welcome hug.

"I'm sorry," Shawn whispered. "I just...I just feel like I don't know anything anymore. Who am I? Where am I gonna end up in ten years? What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Shawn. I don't know what's gonna happen to you, or me, or Eric or Topanga or anyone else," Cory said. "Ten years is a long time away...and we're still young."

"I guess," Shawn mumbled.

"All I'm sure of is one thing," Cory said.

"What's that?"

"That I'll be here for you no matter what happens to either of us."

"...You sound like you mean that."

"I do mean it."

A smile tugged at the corners of Shawn's mouth.

"...Then I'll be here for you, too," he said. "You were right. Just cause we're from different homes doesn't mean we can't hang out together. I mean, it's never stopped us before."

"Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time!" Cory said. Shawn laughed.

"I'm a real idiot, aren't I?" he said.

"So am I! That's why we get along so well!" Cory smiled. "Well, one reason we get along anyway."

"Yeah." Shawn ran a hand through his hair.

"You gonna be all right?" Cory asked.

"I think so," Shawn said. "Still feeling sort of messed up, though...think I could use that to get out of classes this morning?" Cory laughed. Now this was the Shawn Hunter he knew and loved.

"It's worth a try," he said. "Still, after Turner caught you with those guys you'd have to try pretty hard to get him to believe that."

"I know," Shawn sighed. "I have a feeling he's gonna be watching me like a hawk for a long time...now I really feel stupid."

"Ah, he'll probably forget all about it by next week," Cory said.

"...Still...he'd probably understand if we didn't show up for first period," Shawn said.

"Yeah."

So they skipped first period to stand outside and contemplate the meaning of life.

Or at least they tried to before they ended up talking about girls.

Which, to them, was pretty much the same thing as the meaning of life.

Something like that.


	8. Change Isn't Always Bad

"Okay, you and me, let's have it out, right now," Cory snapped. "Why are you being such a jerk on the most important day of my life?"

"Because you're being a jerk! All day you've been barking orders at me! Get the tuxedos, pumice my toes, tie the cans to the back of the car, get the rings!" Shawn screamed. "All you care about is you and Topanga, your everlasting love! You don't even realize what this day is to ME!"

"What it is to YOU?"

"Apparently what I said this morning went straight over your head, or you'd know."

"What you said this-"

Cory's eyes widened as the words flashed through his mind.

'This is the last day it's going to be just you and me.'

"...Shawn..."

Shawn looked away.

"I know I'm being selfish," he said. "I...I guess I just don't want everything to change. I mean, you're getting married here, Cory!"

"So why does that have to change anything?"" Cory asked.

"Don't you get it? Topanga is now going to be the most important person in your life. You're not just gaining a wife, but a whole new set of responsibilities, a family, a whole new life! And you won't have any room for ME in it!" Shawn said.

Cory just smiled.

"But you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Cory put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and laughed.

"Shawn...do you really think so little of me? That just cause I'm getting married, we're gonna stop being friends and I'm going to forget all about you? That Topanga would LET me forget all about you?"

"...I don't know," Shawn sighed.

"Well, you're wrong. You've been both mine AND Topanga's friend forever and if you think I'm going to let that change just cause me and her are tyin' the knot, you're more of an idiot than anyone ever gave you credit for!" Cory said. Shawn was about to protest being called an idiot, but realized Cory was right.

"Would Topanga be saying this if she were here right now?" he asked.

"You know she would."

"...So we're still the Three Musketeers?" Shawn said, smiling.

"We never called ourselves Three Musketeers."

"I know, I just thought that sounded cool."

"Yeah, we're still the Three Musketeers," Cory said. "Correction-the FOUR Musketeers, once you and Angela are married!"

"That's right," Shawn said. "It's a little soon, but...someday I'm going to ask her."

"Good for you," Cory said.

"And I want you to be my best man."

Cory smiled.

"You know I'll be."

They hugged each other warmly.

"Thanks, Cory. For everything," Shawn whispered.

"Hey, it's what friends are for," Cory said. They stood up and walked over to the mirror to straighten themselves out.

"So, how do I look?" Cory asked. Shawn gave him the thumbs-up sign.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"Thanks."

"Topanga's gonna be aaall over you when she sees you."

"Not till tonight," Cory sighed. "Oh, God, I can't wait for tonight!"

"...That's it. I'm asking Angela to marry me the second you and Topanga leave for your honeymoon!" Shawn said.

"Just so you guys can have sex?"

"...You're right. We need more time to really think about it," Shawn said. "So I'll ask her next week."

"Good plan."

Shawn smiled.

"So, you ready?"

"Let's get this show on the road," Cory said.

They walked back into the reception hall together.


	9. Of Scholars and Slackers

"I can't believe Mr. Feeny paired Cory with Princess Hairball again," Shawn groaned.

"Hey, don't talk to ME. Topanga is a goddess, and to see her paired with your deadbeat slacker friend is painful." Minkus dropped the stack of encyclopedias onto the table. "And working with you will almost certainly give me an ulcer!"

"Minkus, stop being so dramatic and let's just work. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to hating each other," Shawn sighed, taking one of the heavy books and flipping it open. "Okay, what are we looking for again?"

"World War Two," Minkus said.

"All right, war! Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Shawn grinned.

"Actually, I was thinking of the effects the war had on American society, not the actual combat," Minkus said. "The war not only caused the deaths of many soldiers, but people were severely limited in their resources. They had to ration certain foods and materials, money was often tight, mothers couldn't always be home to take care of their children because they had taken on jobs as secretaries or with the Red Cross."

Shawn made a loud, fake snoring noise. Minkus frowned.

"You could at least pretend to be interested," he said.

"Sorry, no can do."

Minkus sighed deeply.

"For the first time, I find myself questioning Mr. Feeny's decisions," he said.

"For the first time, I actually agree with you," Shawn laughed. Just then, they spotted Cory and Topanga walking in. She was chattering away about something while he just nodded every once and awhile. Whether he was bored or confused, Shawn couldn't tell.

"-so anyway, that's why I believe the Vietnam War was one of the biggest mistakes this country ever made," Topanga said.

"Uh huh." The curly-headed boy nodded again, and Shawn just laughed as he watched them.

"Poor guy," he whispered. Minkus shook his head.

"I feel more sorry for her," he said. "Here she is, sharing all these thoughts and opinions with him, and he doesn't even care. Could two people be more wrong with each other?"

Shawn suddenly smirked.

"Maybe...then again, you know what they say about opposites attracting," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, sometimes, people who seem really wrong for each other cause they're so different are actually a match made in heaven!"

Minkus paled.

"That's not funny!" he snapped.

"Come on, Minkus, you know those two are gonna end up together!" Shawn laughed. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of the young genius.

"Y-you're insane!" Minkus stammered. "Topanga is brilliant and open-minded and unique, and your friend is...well...he's an ignoramus!"

"But that's why they're so perfect together! She can make him smarter and he can help her fit in more!" Shawn said.

"Well, it's not gonna happen! Topanga is too good for a guy like Cory Matthews!" Minkus argued. "Besides...she's gonna end up with ME!"

Shawn covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a fit of insane laughter.

"What?" Minkus glared at him. "She is! I worship that woman, and someday she'll come to realize that we were meant for each other, and only each other! We're destined, Hunter, and nothing stands in the way of destiny!"

"Oh, that is unbelievably pathetic!" Shawn buried his head in his hands and laughed even harder. "So pathetic it's its own brand of pathetic!"

"Don't stomp all over my dreams, Hunter!" Minkus snapped.

"'Meant for each other and only each other'? 'Nothing stands in the way of destiny'? Minkus, we're in the sixth grade! The future's a long way away and you don't know what's gonna happen between now and then," Shawn said. "I mean, in like, three years we might not even be in the same school anymore, or Cory's dad will quit the market business and open a wilderness store or something!"

"A wilderness store, Shawn?"

"Hey, I'm just making an example and being...hypocritical!"

"You mean hypothetical."

"Whatever, the point is stuff's gonna happen and you don't know if you and Topanga are meant to be," Shawn said.

"...You do have a point," Minkus said. "But I'm still sticking to my dreams, and I still maintain my belief that Topanga is too good for a guy like Cory."

"And I really think a girl like Topanga's too much of a weirdo for a guy like Cory," Shawn said. "So we're even."

"Right." Minkus opened one of the thicker encyclopedias. "Now can we please get to work on our project? We've wasted more than enough time with petty gossip."

"Fine," Shawn resumed flipping through the pages of the book he held, laughing to himself as he did.

'Cory and Topanga? Man, that IS a joke. That'd be like me having a long-lost brother!' he thought. 'Never gonna happen, man.'


	10. The Obvious Choice

"It's either him..." Jennifer leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Or me," she whispered as she stopped kissing him.

Shawn turned to Cory.

"What have you got?" Cory sighed. He couldn't top a kiss like that from a girl like her.

Or could he?

"This."

He grabbed Shawn and kissed him. He didn't think, he just did it. That alone would have shocked anyone who happened to see them. But when Shawn didn't freak out and pull away, Jennifer looked like she was going to throw up.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "You, get your filthy hands off my man! That's wrong!" Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Well, on top of everything else it makes sense that you're closed-minded," she said. Jennifer glared at her.

"I'd say the same thing if it was you kissing him!" she snapped. The boys finally pulled away from each other, and Shawn smirked.

"Well, then..." He looked towards Topanga, but Cory grabbed his arm before he could move.

"Let's not go there," he said.

"Sorry."

Jennifer threw up her hands and gave a disgusted grunt.

"Fine, Shawn. If that's the way it's going to be, consider yourself dumped," she said. "Just remember what you're losing here, Shawn Hunter." She posed a little for emphasis. Shawn shrugged.

"See ya." She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Excuse me? A beautiful girl, _the_ most beautiful girl in school dumps you and that's all you can say?"

"The most beautiful things in the world are often the most useless," Shawn said. "Don't get me wrong, I totally appreciate beautiful girls. But...I also like girls who respect the people who matter more to me than anything." Jennifer looked like he'd just slapped her across the face.

"...So you really don't care?" she asked quietly.

"I'm gaining more than I'm losing." Shawn wrapped one arm around Cory and the other around Topanga. "Goodbye, Jen. It was fun while it lasted, but..."

"You don't come between a man and his best friend," Cory said. Jennifer turned on her heel and walked away. She didn't even bother to hiss. Shawn grinned.

"That went well!"

"Now everything's back to normal," Topanga said. "Well, almost. Cory?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I totally understand your reasons for kissing Shawn," she said. "It was a very sweet gesture...plus, it made me giggle even without Jennifer's reaction." Cory and Shawn blushed.

"Haha...well, you see, I...I kinda didn't think, it just..." Cory stammered.

"It just happened. Like falling asleep in class!" Shawn finished.

"I know," Topanga said. "And I'm not mad."

"Good."

"But don't ever do that again," Topanga told them. "I'm still old-fashioned in that I don't like anyone else kissing my boyfriend, male or female."

"Now that we understand," Cory said.

"Definitely!" Shawn smiled.

"Now, how about that game of pool?" Topanga said, grabbing a stick.

"Sounds great!" The boys slapped five, then joined Topanga at the pool table.

They would end up having a long, analytical conversation about that kiss later, and they knew it. But neither cared. After all was said and done, it would just be another one of those things that happened. No regrets. No "where do we go from here". No worries.

Just two best friends, having fun together the way they always did.


	11. How NOT to write a short story

_I was on a sugar high when I rote this so no promises hehehehehe!_

_"The case of the EVIL JELLO!"_  
_by Shawn Hunter_

_One day this guy was walkin down the street whistlin a tune._

_"I'M A LUMBERJACK AND IM OK, WERK ALL NITE & SLEEP ALL DAY! IM A LUMBERJAK & IM OKAY! LALALALALALA!"_

_When suddenly outta nowhere a giant thingamabob splatted down from the sky! OH NOEs!_

_"WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?" the guy yelled. His buddy ran over & stared at the weird thing. "Wow that is big!"_

_Then the girls from across teh street came over and started screaming._

_"IT'S THE EVIL JELLO! they cried._

_"Evil jello?" teh guys said._

_"It's evil and wobbly and it'll make stuff sticky! we gotta stop it!" one of the girls explaned._

_"Butt how?" the guys buddy asked. "All I got is a magazine and some fish!"_

_"I got my underpantz and a cow!" the other girl said._

_"I got a q-tip and some cheez!" the mane guy said._

_"And I got my lucky eraser with the glowing tentacles! and candy!" the first girl squeeled._

_"Hay we can put them together and make a big giant glowing sparkly jello destroying machine!" they all said. They did a dance and put their stuff together and it turned into a big robot. The robot and the Jello had a big fight and the robot won._

_"I AM TEH CHAMPION!" teh robot yelled._

_" I ALMOST STICKIEFIED THE WORLD! I'LL GET U ALL NEXT TIME PEOPLE!" the jello screamed and went back to its home planet._

_"WE WON!" the kids said joyfully and did a dance with the robot. Then they went home and played video games and ate pie and lived happily ever after._

_THE END!_

Mr. Feeny dropped the paper as if it were on fire.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Hunter. _This_ is 'the best you could do'? It's pure gibberish!" he exclaimed, a look of pure horror on his face. "I think I lost a few brain cells just reading that!"

"So...you didn't like it?" Shawn asked.

"Giving it an F would be giving it too much credit!"

"But I liked writing it and I'm proud of it! Isn't that enough?" Shawn mock-pouted. Mr. Feeny rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hunter, the assignment was to write a short story about people coming to terms with a conflict!" he said.

"And what could be a bigger conflict than evil Jello? It came out of nowhere and these people only had seconds to build that magic robot!" Shawn said.

"And how did they build a fully functioning robot from cheese and a magazine?" Mr. Feeny challenged.

"Magic, of course!"

Mr. Feeny sighed.

"Stupid should hurt," he muttered. "Mr. Hunter," he said, more audibly, "you have the weekend to write a new story. And this time, no Jello!" He grabbed the paper and thrust it into Shawn's hand. "And if you get the chance, burn this."

Shawn pouted, sticking the story in his notebook.

"You're no fun."

Mr. Feeny shrugged.

"It's not my job to be fun. English class is serious business, you know," he said.

Cory was waiting near the bike rack when Shawn came out, sighing.

"He didn't like it?"

"That man has no sense of humor," Shawn laughed. "How did you make out?"

"Mine was 'mediocre, forgettable, unreadable, a blatant disregard for the mechanics of writing'." Cory rolled his eyes.

"Told ya. You should've gone with the Jello," Shawn said, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Maybe next time," Cory said as they started walking.


	12. God's Mercy

_"God, you're not talking but I know you're here, so I'm gonna talk, and you can listen...God, I don't wanna be empty inside anymore."_

Two days ago, he'd felt Mr. Turner's fingers squeeze his, but he still hadn't woken up. Shawn had been to the hospital every free moment since, sitting and waiting. _Please don't die. Please don't die._

For the first time in his life he wished he was one of those science nerds, then maybe he could build a time machine. If he'd listened to Mr. Turner he never would have talked to Shari, he never would've found out about the Center, and Mr. Turner wouldn't have crashed his bike.

"It figures," he muttered. "I spend all that time pushing people away when I need them, sooner or later it was gonna come back to bite me in the butt. I pushed John away and now I might not get him back." The slow, steady beep of the machine was his only answer, and Shawn buried his face in his hands. "Don't do this to me, God. I'm sorry I was a jerk, I'm sorry I screwed up, just let him live and I'll do everything right from now on."

"...Hunter?"

He looked up. Mr. Turner's eyes were open and he was smiling a little. Tears of relief spilled down Shawn's cheeks. _Thank you, thank you!_ He opened his mouth but words wouldn't form.

"How long have you been here?" Mr. Turner asked, his voice weak. "Hey...you're cryin'. What's this?" Shawn sniffled, trying to rub his tears away.

"A while." He swallowed. "They said you were gonna be okay, but they didn't know when you were gonna wake up. I..." His breath hitched. "I got scared, John. You screwed yourself up pretty bad."

"Guess I did," Mr. Turner said. "So they say I'm gonna live, then?" Shawn nodded. "Good. So you got yourself all worked up for nothing."

"It wasn't nothing!" Shawn cried. "You crashed your bike, John, you were in a coma! I thought..." He shook his head. "This is stupid. But I thought God was gonna take you away to punish me for shutting you out." The teacher snorted a little.

"No one's that cruel, Shawn."

"God isn't just anyone." Shawn rubbed his eyes.

"Then even God isn't that cruel," Mr. Turner said. Shawn cracked a smile.

"I'm just glad you're alive," he said. "And I'm...y'know, sorry for causing this." He sighed. "I know you rode down there in a fury to yell at Mr. Mack and that's why you crashed," Shawn said. "Feeny told me."

"I did, Shawn," Mr. Turner said. "And I'd do it again, too."

"I know...you really do care about me, don't you?" Shawn's eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you...thank you for taking me in, never giving up on me, listening to me...risking your life to stop me from screwing up mine," he said. "I should have listened to you."

"You should have. Shawn, what if this was one of those cults with violent hazing rituals? You could've been hurt even worse than I am right now," Mr. Turner said.

"I know..." Shawn's voice broke again. "I'm so sorry, John. I...I'm just so sorry."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this to get you to listen," Mr. Turner said weakly.

"Seems I always have to learn things the hard way," Shawn laughed bitterly.

"Because you're stubborn. You don't listen until something bad happens." Mr. Turner smirked. "You really like tempting fate, don't you?"

"It's something I've gotten good at over the years." Shawn smiled sadly.

"Well, don't do it anymore, okay?" Mr. Turner looked at him sternly through the mask of bandages. "Next time it could be you in here with someone else crying by your bed." Shawn nodded, placing his hand over the teacher's.

"I'll try my best."


	13. Adjustments

Set between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. Shawn and Mr. Turner try to get the hang of living together as Mr. Turner is faced with the whole new responsibility of raising a teenager.

* * *

For Shawn's first night, John makes his special chicken a l'orange. Since he's out of oranges he uses Tang, but Shawn doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he devours half the dish and a little of everything else, and John wonders just how long it's been since the boy's had a decent meal.

"Great dinner, Mr. Turner, seriously." He slugs back the rest of his soda, belches, and swipes his mouth with his napkin. "I mean, Tang? That's just genius." It's at this point that John realizes Shawn's probably eaten weirder things than chicken baked in Tang, and feels stupid for feeling guilty. "Ever try Spam with sour cream and pineapples?" John nearly chokes on his mouthful of salad.

"Let me guess. Mama Hunter's specialty?"

"Nope. Discovered it on my own." The kid smirks. "Mom was bowling, Dad was playing cards. I just put together the first three things I found in the house!" He says it so casually, like he does this sort of thing all the time.

"So you're on your own a lot, huh?"

"It's either that or takeout, if I don't eat at Cory's." Shawn pops open another can of soda and chugs back half of it in one gulp. John feels a sting of irritation at Chet and Virna Hunter; are they really so screwed up that they don't have time to put food on the table for their own son?

"Well, you won't be doing any of that around here, got it? I'm not much of a cook, but I'll try to have something edible on the table most nights," he promises. Maybe he can borrow a cookbook from Mrs. Matthews or someone.

"But that doesn't mean we can't order a pizza or cheese fries, right?" Shawn asks, and John tries not to laugh. Typical teenagers.

"Sure, why not?"

They sit and talk while the chicken a la Tang digests. Now that they're not in class, Shawn's jokes are actually pretty funny; he's laughing and smiling and John's glad to see him happy for the first time in over a month. When it gets to be time for bed, Shawn is perfectly happy with the couch, and John sits with him until he's fallen asleep.

He has a good feeling about this arrangement.

-x-

Some days later, Shawn's standing outside the bathroom shivering in a towel.

"Sorry," he says, "forgot to brush my teeth while I was in there." John sighs, he'd just gotten the water the way he liked it and it doesn't stay that way for too long.

"Just try to be quick about it, would you?" Shawn practically shoves him into the wall in his rush to get in; John hears him brush, rinse and spit in less than five seconds and soon enough he's in the kitchen, going for the last Pop-Tart in the box._ Damn, I knew I should've bought more._ No biggie, though.

John has a buttload of bills to pay that day, so he tries to make Shawn useful by putting him to work on the kitchen. Shawn's pretty impressed by the sink and everything else.

"Indoor plumbing! You've got it made!"

"It's not _that_ great," John mutters as he pores over the heat bill. "Sometimes in the winter the pipes freeze."

"Least you've _got_ 'em to freeze. If the septic tank freezes, no one's bathing or anything like that for a while!" He's polishing the sink handle half-heartedly, and John can't help pitying the boy. It's a wonder he's able to come to school smelling half-decent most of the time.

"Just make sure to get all the tomato sauce spots off those plates, Hunter. And this time, make sure they're _dry_ before you put them back?"

"Sure thing, man. Oh, and next time you go shopping, get more of those corn chips, would you? And some dip? And if there's a sale on Ben&Jerry's, get me a couple pints of cookie dough?" Before he knows it, Shawn's rattling off an entire list.

John looks down at this month's grocery bill. It's already steep, and prices at the supermarket just went up. Can he afford to feed a teenager with a bottomless stomach for however long he'll be staying here?

That night, Shawn's up till midnight listening to Counting Crows and talking to his girl of the week on the phone. He oversleeps the next morning, and to top it off takes forever combing his hair just to go meet Matthews at the arcade. It's noon by the time John gets to the shower, and he resolves to work out a schedule.

_It's still a good idea, though_, he reminds himself. Better to have the kid being a pest under a decent roof than wandering the streets.

-x-

The following Saturday, Shawn gets back at an ungodly hour after saying he'll be at Chubbie's with Matthews and Topanga. He waltzes into the apartment, tosses his jacket onto the couch and gives John a half-wave.

"We lost track of time," he says with a shrug. "Sorry about that. Hey, didja get more Pop Tarts? We're running out again?" John could have smacked the kid, he gets in close to midnight and all he can think about is breakfast? He grabs Shawn's arm, giving him the sternest dad-face he can muster.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he hisses. "Breaking curfew's bad enough, but you can't even have the decency to call?"

"Come on, Mr. Turner, it's not like I was out breakin' windows or anything! I was eating cheese fries with Cory and Topanga, we got to talkin' about movies and stuff and before we knew it it was ten-thirty!"

"Doesn't matter." He narrows his eyes. "You're late, you call."

"But you knew where I was! Come on, you're making a big deal outta nothing." And something inside John snaps. He can deal with the kid hiking up the grocery bill, taking forever to do his hair or putting the dishes away wet. But showing such disregard for his own well-being is another thing entirely. John forces Shawn to sit down on the couch and keeps glaring at him, hands on his hips.

"So if you got hit by a truck and died, that'd be nothing? If you broke your leg or got mugged or beaten up that'd be nothing?" he snaps; Shawn's eyes widen in fear but it's too late, he can't stem the flow of anger. "_Wrong!_"

"Yeah, I know, my friends would be crushed if I died or somethin'," Shawn mutters.

"Yeah, and I'd be liable! _Me!_ I'm in charge here, I'm responsible for you, and the last thing I need's finding out the kid I'm supposed to be lookin' out for is dead! If a guy takes you in outta the goodness of his own heart, you should at least be grateful enough not to be a jerk and make him worry all night!" Only after the words leave his mouth does he see the hurt look on the boy's face.

"Liable, huh."

"Well-" But it's too late, the damage is done.

"A place to stay, huh." Shawn grabs his things and starts stuffing his pack. "Yeah, a place to stay till you're sick of me. Just like I thought!"

"Hunter!"

"No, you made your point loud and clear! It figures!" He punches the couch, hard. "Just like the Matthews', just like Mom, just like _Dad!_" He stands up and moves towards the door, and John reaches out to grab him before he can get a hand on the knob. Shawn struggles and before John realizes what he's doing he's hugging the kid; he doesn't know how he got there but when he feels wetness on his shirt he knows Shawn needs it. He lets him cry, awkwardly patting his back until he calms down.

"I'm not your dad," he says when the kid's finally quieted down. "I'm not gonna kick you out into the street just cause you screwed up."

"But you're liable," Shawn mutters against his chest. "If I just stayed in the motel you wouldn't have some stupid kid to worry about."

"That's not what I meant, Hunter, and we both know that." John pulls him closer, he can still feel tears seeping into his shirt. "It's not just me bein' liable. If you got hurt or died, it'd be hard on me cause I care about you." Shawn doesn't say anything, so at least he's finally over that _I never asked you to care_ business. "Come on, Hunter, you know I wouldn't just take some kid in off the streets cause I felt like I had to. I mean, it's not like I live in a mansion or something, what kid would wanna live in this flophouse?"

"It's indoors," Shawn mutters. "It's got a real shower and everything." John tries not to laugh.

"You know what I mean." He sighs. "I'm not the parent type. Like, I can teach kids for six hours a day but raisin' one's a whole other ballgame. This is a bachelor pad, I'm not set up for a kid of my own."

"I get it, okay?" Shawn starts to pull away and John keeps his hold firm.

"No, you don't. The point is, I could've just as easily thrown you to foster care. I'm under no obligation to let you stay here, but I did anyway." He strokes Shawn's hair. At least the tears have stopped now. "Got it?"

Neither one says anything for a while, and when Shawn finally looks up his face is still red but he's smiling a little.

"I think I get it now," he says. "Sorry I freaked you out."

"And I'm sorry I made you think I wanted you out," John says.

"It's just so weird," Shawn mutters. "Mom and Dad let me do whatever I want, the Matthews' tried so hard to make me feel at home so they were pretty lax with the rules, too. I'm not used to this stuff."

"Just like I aint used to raising a teenager?" John smiles. "This is a new thing for us both. A beginning's a delicate time, you know? But it'll be okay. We'll get used to it together." He ruffles Shawn's hair. "We're gonna be okay."

Shawn gives him a real smile.

"I'll take your word for it."

"I've still gotta ground you, though." The smile becomes a pout. "Hey, you broke the rules. No dates, no TV, no video games, no going out for three days."

"Three days?!"

"Hey, I could make it a week."

"Three days is fine!" Shawn quickly backpedals, and John smiles.

"Go get ready for bed. Tomorrow morning you're gonna help me clean the place top to bottom, and then we're going to the market. This time you've gotta pay for your own snacks, got it?" Even though Shawn protests and grumbles, John swears he can see the kid smiling.

_We're gonna be okay._


End file.
